


Adrien's Scheme to getting a Friend back

by Giulietta



Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awesome Alix Kubdel, Bad Humor, Bedrooms, Denial, Developing Relationship, Drugs, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hugs, Interrogation, Kwami Swap, Lunch, Miraculous Side Effects, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Slice of Life, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: When Adrien learned his good friend is avoiding him, he decides to make a plan...Fortunately, his parental figures are gone this weekend.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Everyone
Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812820
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Adrien's Scheme to getting a Friend back

**Author's Note:**

> When both of Paris' heroes have problems with morality...

After getting Alya some funds to get a real kickstart for her Ladyblog, Marinette knew the confidentiality clause between her agreement with Chloé would cause a ruckus and it was even in the first semester of the year. The student body are talking non-stop, distorting the truth to keep the excitement in the air.

**\- Everyone likes mystery -**

Marinette already reassured her teachers she doesn't have a obsessive crush over the model, including said classmate's guardians. _She erased the evidence pinpointing the crimes to her, after all._ They were rumors but the bluenette was never good at lying. Strange enough, she and Nathalie struck a deal to make Marinette a deterrent to fellow stalkers(?) given her fearsome reputation in school.

Of course, Nathalie doesn't trust her word for not liking the teen model, asking her to be in touch with Gorilla(?) The bodyguard, who rarely speaks, has a soft spot for pastries and action figures. Unfortunately, Marinette can't tell the truth to her classmates, including her BFF. To kill the rumor, Marinette opts to take the advice of Chloé and Sabrina... To ignore Adrien all together.

If she doesn't talk to him then people would stop talking about her and Adrien. She wants to explain everything to Adrien, but Chloé URGGGGHHHH

...

'The things I do for you..' Marinette leaned against Alya's shoulder, eyes half-closed as she listened to her best friend chat with the rest. A small part of her feels bad for not being there for both her new classmates, but Adrien is beloved by everyone unlike Alya. Marinette has to help Alya become part of the social circle. _Safer together than alone._

"Hey guys!" Rose brought out a huge pastry bag. "Look what I have~"

"That looks pretty expensive." Juleka raised an eyebrow while Mylène made space for the basket. It was laid down before them and Marinette was surprised to see an assortment of pastries not from her bakery. Juleka asked, grabbing a tart. "Who gave it?"

"Guess!" Rose sat down next to Alix and Juleka, nudging both her seatmates.

"Adrien?" Alix shrugged, grabbing a croissant. "He's the richest sunshine incarnate. Not sure why he'd do this though... (Alix' voice turned muffled with the food in her mouth.) Nut thut wu mand."

"It is from him!" Rose smiled, grabbing her water jug. "He wanted to thank us for his time in the Sweetheart's festival."

"Our class only handled two booths out of twenty." Mylène wondered, grabbing the cup of pudding. "Ivan and I saw those two play five out of twenty games."

"He was paired with Chloé." Alya chuckled, leaning down to grab a cupcake. "Come on, Marinette. Take one."

"I dunno~" Marinette eyed the basket of sweets. "I feel quite unfaithful to my bakery heritage."

"It's not like it's drugged or anything." Juleka joked, but Rose hummed instead of laugh at the joke.

"Girls. This is the same guy who's home-schooled all his life and is the most wanted teen model in all of France." Mylène lightly scolded. "He's also the nicest boy next to Nathaniel."

"I thought you'll stand up to your BF?" Alix humored and Mylène huffed. Marinette shifts through the basket, staring at the goodies with an attentive gaze.

"I like my men somewhat bad." Mylène defended and Marinette found the most perfect looking macaroon in the basket. It's three of its kind.

"Don't tell me that's what you'll eat?" Alya raised an eyebrow when Marinette held the three macaroon. "M. I love you, but you need to eat a lot more."

"What are you talking about? I live up a bakery." Marinette teased, having each macaroon between her fingers. She pops them all in her mouth simultaneously, chewing it with a thoughtful expression. "Huh."

"What is it, baker Marinette?" Rose asked and Marinette shook her head, chuckling at the title.

"Nothing. It just tastes a bit tangy than the norm." Marinette described.

*Krrrrrriiinnnnng

"That's our cue." Alix stood up first, being the _de facto_ leader because she's one of the longest girls who goes up against Chloé. "Next stop, a long weekend."

"I really thought we'll have make-up classes tomorrow." Juleka also stood up, helping Rose stand up. "Then again, this is Ms. Bustier."

"She's the bestest teacher ever!" Rose chirped. "With the extra time, we can practice our new song!"

"True..." Juleka smiled down at the blonde, glancing back up to see Alya talking with Marinette. 'It's going to take time to adjust, but Alya seems like an okay friend to be with.'

"Can I come visit then?" Mylène requested with a faint blush. "I want to hear Ivan play the song."

"Of course you can!" Rose held her classmate's hand, shaking it. "Moral support!"

"What about you, Marinette? Do you have any time this Saturday?" Juleka inquired, recalling her brother's recent song composition.

"Oh I can't." Marinette laughed halfway when she almost tripped in the air. Alya caught her just in time and Marinette stood back straight to face her. "My parents need to visit Marseille this weekend so I gotta guard the fort."

"You should've told me earlier. I could've moved my sched to hang out with you!" Alya exclaimed and Marinette chuckled at her response. Rose found the two heartwarming as Juleka dragged her to leave them alone. Mylène offered a small wave before leaving, having only Alix left to observe the duo. "We could've had sleepovers or you could teach me to bake or I teach you about photography."

"Next time." Marinette agreed, giving Alya a hug.

"But don't you want a girl sleepover?" Alix suggested instead, concerned for the oblivious transfer student. "The more the merrier."

"She has a point there." Marinette lets go and Alya peered at Alix.

"Yeah sure! I'll make us a groupchat for that." Alya is (thankfully) receptive to new ideas and Alix finally turned away to go to her respective club.

"So...?" Alya looked back at Marinette, searching for an explanation.

"I guess we better head to our clubs." Marinette avoided the question. If it weren't for Alya being so insistent in pairing her with Adrien, Marinette wouldn't be in this mess to begin with. 'But Alya looked so happy...'

"You'll tell me someday right?" Alya hoped and Marinette couldn't say NO.

"Sure." Marinette smiled back and she lets go of the hand holding her friend's own. "Someday."

"I'll hold onto that." Alya holds up two fingers, moving it back and forth pointing at her eyes and then hers. Marinette giggled and Alya grabbed the basket to throw away. "See ya!"

"Bye!" Marinette waved before sitting back down to clean the mess. It's her day to clean the mess. The tiny crumpled pieces of paper, the liquid spills... Alix is really good at organizing when she wants to lead. Marinette stands up with a plastic bag, yawning. 'I'll visit the art club to bug Nath.'

...

As soon as Marinette threw the trash, she felt a couple of eyes staring at her direction. She thought it was the new janitor so she paid no mind. Walking back to the building, she climbs up the stairs and felt the hair on her back prickle. She clutched her purse, still feeling someone's gaze at her and walked up the stairs. She wants to talk to Plagg about this, but there were too many cameras and someone clearly watching her. Marinette rubbed her eyes, deciding to stop at the third floor where there should be a ton of students for her to go against the flow.

She feels the eyes finally vanish as she entered and shut the door behind her, leaning on the door as she breathed in and out. _Something isn't right._ Marinette slid down to the floor, one hand on her face as her vision grows blurry. _That can't be._ Marinette opens her purse to find some water or medicine or anything.

"P-plagg..?" Marinette mumbled, surprised Plagg isn't in her purse. She feels her stuff with her fingers, realizing there isn't any cheese. 'Of course he'd leave me to search for his beloved cheese!'

*Thud.

"G-glut..." Marinette found herself on the floor, unable to even sit. _Everything is turning dim._ The bluenette tries to remember what she ate. _It can't be the macaroons. It doesn't work this fast._ Marinette struggled to get her phone out, trying to compose something. **However...**

...

* * *

...

Marinette woke up from her dreamless sleep, blinking as she found herself on someone's bed. She sat up and realized she was covered in blankets. Marinette quickly scanned her entire body, finding no marks or stain. She... Marinette felt her hair, realizing it's down. She also looked at her hands to see her miraculous with her.

"Huh...?" Marinette scans the room, confused. She remembers falling unconscious in one of the storage room. 'Someone found me and didn't know where I live?'

"Gotta get up...Ack?!" Marinette got off the bed and promptly fell down to the floor. Marinette used her arm to sit up, annoyed what caused her to trip... Oh.

"Morning Marinette." The voice of someone Marinette never expected would do such a thing greeted her, entering the area with a plate and a glass of water.

"...." Marinette blinked, staring up at her classmate. She can: (1) scream to spite him; (2) get angry because this isn't what friends do; or **(3) ask questions and be chill**. "Does your parents know?"

"They're gone for the weekend, a trip to Milan." Adrien explained, walking over with a good-smelling sandwich. He placed it on the table beside them, completely calm as Marinette tugged at the shackle on her right leg. "I brought us breakfast."

"Made it yourself?" Marinette carefully sat back on the bed after seeing her right leg chained to the bed support. She stares at Adrien, trying to be chill and not freak out because this is kinda funny in more reasons than one. "Or do you have private chefs here or whatever?"

"Just you and me." Adrien sat on the chair and Marinette watched him cut it in half, staring as he saw the blonde eat the other half. **A plate with one grilled cheese sandwich and a cup of water.** She takes the other half, tentatively taking a nibble.

...

"How did you find me?" Marinette asked, being optimistic and confident that the sandwich cannot possibly be drugged. Given her slightly wrinkled clothes and his reputation, Marinette knows Adrien brought her to his home without any bad intentions. Marinette takes a bite, waiting for the blonde's response. "And where am I right now?"

"You called me." Adrien stated, his expression quite neutral that it's pretty difficult to determine whether it's a lie or not. _Marinette swore she had Ms. Bustier or Alix in speed dial, but Adrien? Does she have Adrien's phone number???_ "Since Alya left the school alone, I got worried and asked for Max's help."

"Then you found me. I'm in... who's house?" Marinette looked around once more. It's pretty big and bland in here. No. Focus. 'I need to know what food I ate yesterday that caused this.'

"You're in my bedroom. Here." Adrien grabbed something from his cabinet, surprising her with the appearance of her purse. "If you want to contact your parents."

"They're also out this weekend." Marinette accepted her purse, still holding the cheese sandwich in one hand. _Does Adrien really think she'd let her parents know she's in a guy's house? They would maim her._

"What a coincidence." Adrien is half-way done with his sandwich, suggesting. "How about you stay with me for the weekend?"

"I'll think about it..." Marinette took another bite, thinking how best to question the shackle on her leg. _A guy and girl in an empty house spells for disaster. Besides, she needs to find her gluttonous cat-mouse._ Marinette inquired. "Where did you get the pink fluffy shackles?"

"Mom's stash." Adrien continued eating and Marinette looked up for Plagg to save her. _Oh wait. HE LEFT HER._

"Hm..." Marinette checked her phone, surprised. 'I do have his phone number... Did I really faint at three o' clock? I couldn't have called that late.'

"You have the key?" Marinette doesn't believe Adrien would be the type of kid to kidnap, but he could be the type to play tricks on her. 'This must be one huge misunderstanding like Rose's incident where she thought I was taking Juleka away from her. It has to be... Or maybe like Sabrina's case with her snap moments.'

"Right here." Adrien pulled out keys. Marinette hates plural for this very reason. _One out of fifty._ He has that playful look in his eyes.

"What's the price for freedom?" Marinette joked to mask her anxiety. She has terrible coping mechanisms, but she's a teenager and she really has no time to fix everything about herself. She knows Adrien is like the nicer version of Chloé, but he could always be worse as the time pass by. 'How should I know? He looks like a cinnamon roll! Is this karma or something?'

"Answers. Why are you avoiding me?" Adrien asked and Marinette finished her meal. She looks up to see him visibly stressed about it. Adrien asked further. "If you really like me, you wouldn't avoid me."

"Adrien.." Marinette rubbed her cheek, actually hoping she really got kidnapped than this. To be interrogated by the transfer student is not part of her new year.

"In fact, you would have agreed to be my date but you didn't." Adrien frowned, noting her refusal to meet his gaze. _Marinette wonders if he saw her hiding up the tree when he was heading down to meet the Gorilla._ "Do you hate me, Marinette?"

"You know I don't..." Marinette sighed, now having both her hands rubbing her cheeks. How can she explain this to him without keeping secrets or lying? Adrien hates secrets and liars. He said so during their tour together. Marinette shook her head, "I was... (Marinette prayed Sabrina is right to say Adrien is dense as lead.) helping _someone_."

"Chloé." Adrien correctly deciphered and Marinette stares at her lap. _That was too easy for him. Should she defend Chloé, but she hates Chloé and-_ Adrien asked. "You're avoiding me because of Chloé?"

"No." Marinette made the mistake to look up to see sad green eyes. _Oh no. She made him sad._ Marinette answered. "I'm avoiding you because everyone is pairing you with me."

"And how is that strange?" Adrien took a sip from the glass. He sets it down, crossing his legs as he leaned on the chair. "They're just rumors."

"I have a _reputation_." Marinette doesn't elaborate because she knows the guys have talked to Adrien about her... Given his expression has yet to change, Marinette added. "An infamous reputation."

"I don't see any problem with that." Adrien almost made Marinette fall off for leaning too.

"People I _like_ are usually avoided by the other students. I'm... _Protective_." Marinette might have given her male classmates too much credit. If Adrien knew what she's capable of, he wouldn't have brought her here, but then maybe he does know because he shackled her leg so she can't reach for his throat? _No. Why would she hurt her classmate?_

"I want you to have friends. I don't want people getting afraid to go near you... That's why I didn't talk to you." Marinette grabbed the glass of water, feeling parched.

"But you like Alya and you keep talking to her." Adrien wondered, gaze unwavering on her direction. "Wouldn't people move away from Alya?"

"Alya knows and she doesn't mind." Marinette pressed her lips on the glass, taking a sip. She suddenly remembers she needs to visit Nino's family for a quick interrogation. _Later._ Marinette went back to her classmate. "But I know you do. You don't have a lot of friends so I assume..."

"You shouldn't assume. Why didn't you tell me first before avoiding me?" Adrien grimaced which is funny because why would he not want more friends? ~~What is wrong with him?~~

"Because..." Marinette sets the glass down, half empty. She placed her hand in her purse, searching for a pin just in case Adrien leaves her here _like a prank._ "Nathalie called me and made the decision for you."

"You could have still replied to my messages." Adrien is actually upset. Marinette has only been friends with Adrien for a couple of months and he's upset??? _What is one friend compared to a dozen?_

"But she's monitoring your gadgets and there are students paid to spy on you, Adrien.." Marinette remembers the talk and it was pretty surprising how someone could sound so menacing with a blank voice. "I'm also afraid your father will pull you out of school if he learns about me and I know Chloé begged her mother to bitch at your father just to let you attend public school."

"I'm sure father would like you." Adrien offered and Marinette gave him a deadpan look.

"Did you talk with the guys about me?" Marinette asked, unable to believe sunshine incarnate doesn't know what she does in a regular basis.

"Yes." Adrien stood up to crouch down, fiddling with the keys. "But you're not _that_ bad."

"My methods are questionable." Marinette removed her hand from her purse, placing both hands on the bed and noting Adrien's long fingers. If Plagg were here, he'd say: **Questionable but it gets the job done.**

"I've met worse." Adrien found the key and Marinette watched him unshackle the bed leg before raising her leg. "And you're my friend, one of my closest friends."

"That doesn't make me a good person, Adrien." Marinette laughed as Adrien removed the shackle off. "Did I really worry you?"

"I missed you." Adrien confessed, standing up and sitting beside her. He looks at her direction, smiling. "You're always fun to be with."

"Even if you don't get a lot of friends?" Marinette tilted her head. 'Don't you want to fill the void with friends?'

"I don't mind." Adrien drops the pink shackles on the bed, brushing his shoulder against hers.

"You're strange." Marinette bumped his shoulder back, closing her eyes. _Adrien is strange... Strange for someone lonely and sheltered._

"So can we be friends again?" Adrien asked and Marinette opened one eye to see his smile go even brighter.

"If you don't mind my occasional stalking and overprotective mood swings?" Marinette warned and Adrien shifted his body to face her.

"I'll help you get over it." Adrien gave her a hug, surprising the bluenette. "Then you can have more friends."

"..." Marinette bit her lower lip, staring at this innocent child whose name is so contradictory to his very nature.

"Thanks Adrien..." Marinette hesitantly hugged him back, resting her chin as she stared at the window. Therapy should have solved this but then... She became Lady Noire and habits resurface. _Plagg says these traits will only get worse the longer she uses the miraculous._ The only way to help her is to help Misterbug and get the butterfly miraculous back. "You're a good friend."

"Want to play games?" Adrien asked, still hugging her. "Or we can bake something or maybe you want to see my dad's designs?"

"Let's bake something." Marinette decided, waiting for Adrien to pull back... 'Whoops! Forgot Nino telling me he likes hugs.'

"Cookies?" Adrien asked and Marinette nodded, pulling away. _Cookies. She remembers Misterbug saying his kwami likes cookies._ Marinette stood up, walking and looking over her shoulder to see Adrien grabbing the glass and plate.

'Could he be?' Marinette stares at his earrings, but she shakes her head. Marinette opened the door and lets Adrien leave first, closing the door behind her to follow the blonde. 'I promised not to search for him. Besides, if Adrien is Misterbug then that means he likes...'

...

"Pftt." Marinette chuckled, walking down the stairs.

"What's funny?" Adrien looks up, smiling at her direction.

"I just remembered something silly.." Marinette waved it off, banishing the funny memory of her flustered crimson partner. 'A silly cute ladybug.'

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien's method: Contain and solve the problem.


End file.
